


What the queen needs

by TheLadyRo



Series: Why do they keep coming to talk? [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Stinger Apini fervently hoped to never again be forced to give relationship advice in his life. But Universe never was kind to him and never listened to his wishes, so he really wasn't that much surprised when one day his queen appeared in his doors with that look on her face like she'd rather be anywhere else than here.





	What the queen needs

**Author's Note:**

> That didn't go the way I thought it will go. But I still like it.

Stinger Apini fervently hoped to never again be forced to give relationship advice in his life. But Universe never was kind to him and never listened to his wishes, so he really wasn't that much surprised when one day his queen appeared in his doors with that look on her face like she'd rather be anywhere else than here. He stood up and he bowed and he said: “I am at your service, Your Majesty. How can I help you?”

She winced.

“Please, don't... don't do that. All that Your Majesty thing... don't do it. I... I wanted to talk to you.”

“About Caine?” Stinger sighed.

“What? No! Well, not exactly... Wait, had Kiza talked to you?”

“I'd talked to Kiza. And I'd talked to Caine. So I guess, now you want to talk about what you should do.”

The queen blushed. She blushed hard and almost collapsed in the chair.

“No, I... I kind of already figured that out. Almost. I am almost sure. As long as I can think up the way to make sure Caine knows that he can say No.”

“He knows that, Your Majesty. Of course he knows. It's not like he'd never refused Entitled's order. Ask Lord Titus about it.”

That made her actually laugh a little.

“Point taken. I didn't think about it like that.”

“So think, Your Majesty. He'd already made his choice. Now you make yours.”

“Yeah. I will. It's just... what if I fuck it up?” 

She lifted her face to look at Stinger and he was surprised to see it crumple and tears appear in her eyes. He'd never yet seen the queen crying. Not when she was humiliated after attempted wedding, or terrified when her family was taken, or exhausted when Caine brought her back from Jupiter refinery. But now she was crying for honest and Stinger felt lost.

“What if I fuck everything up? Caine trusts me. And Kiza... and you all just act like having the same genes as some dead woman makes me someone special. But I'm not. I'm not! I am still the same I was all this years – bad decisions and bad luck and everything. I don't have education enough or... or knowledge, or competence. The only thing I am competent at is cleaning toilets and you want me to be responsible for the whole planet... for many planets, and for all those people, and you, and _Caine_. What if I can't? What if I fuck it up, and I fall, and I drag you all down with me, and... how can you believe in me like that? No one believes in me!”

It was frightening and suddenly Stinger caught himself thinking _“She's just five years older than Kiza”_. It was certainly disrespectful to think like that. The last thing he needed was to have some... some parental urges about his queen. But she was really young, her life had changed so much and a hell's load of responsibility was just forced upon her. And however strong the idea of genes defining everyone's fate run through his whole being, Stinger was also old enough to know that genes didn't give you experience or confidence. For that you had to fight and struggle and make mistakes, to hurt others and be hurt in return. 

Of course she was afraid. And she couldn't even talk to anybody about that. Her family still didn't know, Kiza was the product of another culture as was Caine. Who also tended to put the queen on pedestal, and Stinger suspected that she was afraid to disappoint him. Which was stupid but really... it kind of left Stinger the only one she could trust with her fears. She trusted him even after everything, and in any case hadn't he sworn to do anything she needed him to do?

So he did just that. He knelt beside the queen's chair, hugged her and let her wet his shirt with her tears. He patted her hair, and stroked her back, and said all those words every parent tells his frightened child. 

“Shh, love. I am here. I'm with you. Everything will be fine. You will do fine, I'll help you. We all will. Everything will be fine.”

And like any child she believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought about writing something funny. But I needed to have a cry and I couln't so I made character cry instead. That's what writers do, right? Sorry, Jupiter. At least you have Stinger to hug you, this is always a plus.


End file.
